


Adaptation

by surestsmile



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Gen, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-02
Updated: 2011-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surestsmile/pseuds/surestsmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe has problems adapting to being a girl. Ahim helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adaptation

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days @ LJ. September 02. _That girl with the blue dress on_

It appeared that the Zangyack had been trying to recreate their tiny success at bodyswitching, although it seemed that this attempt was mostly aimed at trying to throw the gokaigers off their game as opposed to doing any real damage to Earth. Looking around him though, Ahim thought that the only real casualty appeared to be Joe, who had vanished into her room the moment Don had Navi all haul them into the galleon before Marvelous could be arrested for flashing her newly acquired breasts in public.

"Honestly, Marvelous, could you be any more crass," Luka said, while Don sighed and said that if anyone wanted her, she'll be in the galley, making lunch. Gai looked slightly freaked out but she trailed after Don, one hand clutching at her pants and asking if Don had any belts to hold it up with.

Ahim looked at his own clothes, and wondered if there was anything of Marvelous he could borrow for the moment.

\-----------------------------------

"Miste- Miss Joe?" He knocked at her door, once, twice. There was a muffled, "No, Ahim," and then, almost like an afterthought, a soft " _Please_." Ahim looked at the untouched food outside Joe's door and frowned. The handle was unlocked when he tried it, which surprised Ahim, and that's when he said, "I'm sorry, I'm coming in," before pushing it open.

Joe was sitting on the bed, still wearing her now oversized clothes. She looked pale, her hair loose around her shoulders as though it would do a better job in hiding her discomfort. Even though Ahim knew that this was a bad situation for Joe, he had always admired Joe's long, straight hair, and as a girl, she looked even more breath-taking.

"We'll fix this together," he said, sitting down beside Joe and patting her hand. It was a very unconscious and natural thing for him to do, but Joe finched anyway.

"Sorry," Joe said immediately, and then she ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. "This...it feels weird. Like...my body's too small, and-" She made another curious noise, and Ahim suddenly understood. Joe was trying her hardest to adapt, but out of all of them this was the most difficult for her, simply because of how Joe had always tackled her problems. Before, she could always just overcome them by training, but how could one train to be a girl?

"Well," Ahim said quietly, "my mother said that the first thing to being comfortable with new situations is to get clothes that fit. I just thought...if it isn't too presumptuous of me..." He reached into the bag that he had brought with him. "Miss Luka insisted that we should get more weather-appropriate clothes, and she bought this. I thought it might...fit you."

He shook out a pale blue sundress, short-sleeved and simple in comparison to his normal attire, and to his relief, Joe cracked a small smile. "Well," Joe said, "at least Marvelous will get a laugh out of this."

\-----------------------------------

Marvelous didn't laugh exactly, but she did say, "Finally," in an exasperated tone. She's dressed in one of Luka's outfits, decked in a sequined vest and tight leggings. Gai and Don had somehow made do with minor modifications to their own clothes, while Luka opted for clothes stolen from Marvelous. He whistled when he saw Joe.

"Be nice," Ahim said, and Luka laughed.

"I bought that for you, Ahim," Luka said, "But Joe does look good in it anyway."

"Let's just go kick the shit out of that commander," Joe said, groaning. Ahim took Joe's hand in his, giving a reassuring squeeze, and slowly, hesitantly, Joe squeezed gently back.


End file.
